(Free Join Rp) Heroes Vs. Villians, The Battle of Light and Darkness
Blog Post about line deletion READ FIRST http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dragonthorne/Daily_Blog Rules Hello everyone in order to join this rp you must either make a comment or messege me on my talk page 1. No Overpowered characters, that means that your character should be able to die, But characters will never be killed off I promise everyone always comes back later, like they come back in a different area or something like that 2. Have fun with this rp, I know this is not a rule but go crazy because this is meant to have different sides fighting or joining up, and also as well this is an alternate timeline so characters can be with each other and that leads me to my other point 3. Kissing is allowed(i hope still on this wiki) But dont go any further otherwise i have no choose but to kick you out of the rp, if you want to go further then you can do on here (insert link here) 4.Ill be on alot mainly looking at this page usually im up at 2 or 3 in the morning sometimes 5 so ill know what happens 5. This rp is to be fun for everyone nobody will be rejected. Make sure you put your character name their line and then your username so like this for slys line Sly:I will make you pay!(dragonthorne Story The Light and Darkness have battled for as far as history began in order to unlock the greatest power of all and to create a future of peace or destruction, now it comes down to the new and old heroes and villians to finally settle this great war. Characters/Teams Team Freedom(Heroes) 1. Sly The Hedgehog(leader) 2. Fly The Hedgehog 3. Alex the Bathuman 4. Randall the Rhino 5.Boom the Hedgehog 6.Alaine The Hedgehog 7. 8. 9. 10. Neutral # Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog # Esme The Hedgecat # Magus The Human(Xtarhaven) Team Fighters(Villians) 1. (Leader) 2. Virus 3.shad (26 +),god of trickery 4.Dr.Opehelia Daniel the Fox (Jaredthefox92) 5. 6. 7.Rockett The Cat(dragonthorne) 8. 9. 10. Users 1.dragonthorne(creator of this rp) 2.AlexNeushoom 3.JaredtheFox92 4.Trisell Chronos 5.W0rkinprogress 6.XtarHaven 7.Lunari64 Roleplay(this section is for roleplaying only) In a hidden base in the forest a gray hedgehog is sleeping,Suddenly the alarm clock rings Sly:Time to get up already...ugh i hate this.(dragonthorne) Fly:(knocks) Sly time to get up! we have work to do.(dragonthorne Sly:I know.(dragonthorne) Sly and Fly walk out of room and walk though a corridor from there they go to the main room and head to the computer room and Sly sits down to look at the files Fly has prepared. Fly:As you know we need more members to fight this darkness,right?(dragonthorne) Sly: Yes(dragonthorne) Fly: Well take a look at these two here.(dragonthorne) Sly:Why?(dragonthorne) Fly:well this rhino and his friend,I believe his name is alex,they are a great team and would be useful in power missions.(dragonthorne) Sly:well give them a call then if they join us then we will be in great shape.(dragonthorne) Fly: Ok and also what about....you know?(dragonthorne) Sly:dont bring that up right now...please sis,don`t i do not want to think about her death....(dragonthorne) Fly:ok...i understand...this war has been tough this is why we are split up into sectors.(dragonthorne) Sly:....just go do what i asked.....please go away...leave me alone...(dragonthorne) Fly:right away ill call them and interview them you just get some rest after all new recruits will be coming right?(dragonthorne) Sly:....(dragonthorne) Fly:ill leave you alone....then (leaves)(dragonthorne) Sly:Rockett.....why did...it have to....be you....?(dragonthorne) Meanwhile on the Sapphire Islands.... Komerl is currently meditating using chaos energy until....ZAP! Komerl: Gah! *clutches his head* Esme looks over in alarm, worried. Esme: A-Are you okay, Komerl-kun? Komerl: *sighs* No, Esme....I...had another vision... Esme: W-what h-happened? Komerl: *monotone voice* There Rockett:(wakes up)where am i,I remember who i was an all but.....nothing else.....its wierd? Rockett:I gotta go find out where i am......and what my purpose is here. Meanwhile, at Alex's apartment... Alex had just finished taking a shower. He stepped out of it and started to dry himself off. He took extra time drying off his wings because they took more time to dry. Meanwhile, in Hoofton... Randall was doing a radio show from his basement. Randall: It's time for a commercial break, I'll be right back with you guys, and I want to thank you for being fans of my radio station. Without you guys, we wouldn't be on Mobius.